


Storm Song

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: For Weekly Prompt, Gen, Love Malon and Wind, Singing, Tetra mentioned, so wholesome, songs songs songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Wind and Malon are in the kitchen, talking about songs, and maybe, just maybe, Time will play his ocarina if they ask.Based off of Jojo56830’s Linked Universe characters!!!





	Storm Song

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are most mind, Epona’s song inspired by Lizz Robinett on YouTube.

Time spent at the ranch was Wind’s favorite. He loved listening to Malon talk about the horses, and about Time when he was younger, and what her father used to be like. She hummed as she worked in the kitchen, and unlike the others, she let him help prepare dinner.

 

“Wind, sweetie, can you grab me a slotted spoon from the drawer?” Malon’s voice rang out. Wind hopped up from his place at the table.

 

“Yes ma’am!” With a short salute, he began digging through the drawer, looking for the wooden spoon that had holes in it, because he was pretty sure that’s what Malon was talking about. He finally found it and stuck it in the air excitedly.

 

“I found it!” He waved it around happily, then remembered he was supposed to be an _adult now, thank you very much_ , and cleared his throat, repeating himself in a plainer tone.

 

“Uh, yes. I found it ma’am. Here,” he handed it to Malon. She thanked him and turned her back to him. Watching her carefully, he reached in and grabbed another spoon, collected himself before pretending to conduct the Wind’s Requiem.

 

Of course, Malon turned around at that exact moment and saw him waving the spoon around like a baton. It made Malon chuckle, making him blush but she just waved it off.

 

“Sugar, you are just too cute. You look just like Time when he plays his ocarina,” she said, turning around to stir the food. Wind was shocked. He playing around with a spoon reminded her of her husband playing an ocarina? He was surprised, but he took it in stride, quickly trying to explain what he was doing with the spoon, so she wouldn’t think he was a _kid_ or anything.

 

“I, uh, used to play, while I was on the sea. I had a little wand, called the Wind Waker, which is about the size of this spoon,” at this, Wind smiled thoughtfully, remembering the good memories he had of playing his Wind Waker with the King of Red Lions and Tetra and her crew.

 

“I didn’t know very many songs, but they were always helpful on my journey,” his smile turned bittersweet. “I also learned sea shanties when I lived with my friend, Tetra, and her crew. They were pirates, and they always were up to something,” his voice broke a little here, “I, uh, I miss them, and I miss my sister too.”

 

Malon put her hand on his shoulder, sympathy written all across her face. Wind smiled gently, and shrugged. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, Tetra had always been a free spirit, even if she was a Zelda. After Aryll had met her, she was much the same. At least he could trust them to take care of themselves.

 

“Would you like me to teach you a song, Mrs. Malon ma’am? There’s a storm chasing shanty, that Tetra and the crew taught me, and I wouldn’t mind sharing it with you, if you wanted to hear it?” Wind asked hesitantly. He didn’t wish to upset her, sea shanties could be awful rude, even this one, and he really enjoyed her company.

 

She reminded him of a nicer Tetra. Tetra when he was hurt. Tetra when she was sick, and just wanted a friend and not her subordinates. Tetra when she was trying to calm her crew down. Malon still had an edge to her though, the same kind Tetra did. Sharp and soft, all at the same time. He shook his head again, trying to focus on Malon.

 

“You don’t have to sweetie. I can see how much you miss Tetra and your friends, I wouldn’t want to make you sad. I could teach you a song if you want, though,” Wind pricked up at this. Malon hummed, stirring the food once more, adding a few more ingredients.

 

“There’s a song my mama taught me to sing for the horses, to call them back to the house. She called it ‘Epona’s Song’,” Malon started, but Wind cut her off.

 

“That’s Time’s horse’s name!” Malon chuckled, and Wind blushed out of embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to cut her off, he just was excited he recognized the name.

 

“That it is, Wind. Actually, I was the one who raised her, and I named her after the song. Time thought it was a nice name and kept it, even learning the song to call Epona to him,”

 

“That’s _so_ cool!” Wind shouted, throwing his hands in the air, before apologizing sheepishly. Malon waved the apology, saying it was unneeded. She tossed her head back and forth for a moment before opening her mouth and singing in a high, lovely voice. It reminded him of Tetra’s voice, only without the rough edge that Tetra’s singing had. Wind shook his head and listened to Malon.

 

_Epona, Epona,_

_where is your home?_

_Running out on the fields,_

_no stopping to roam,_

_Epona, Epona,_

_would you hear my song?_

 

Malon swung herself around, almost dancing in place. Wind smiled, humming along to the simple tune.

 

  _Just grazing among the field,_

_just cantering along,_

_Epona, Epona..._

 

Malon repeated the words she said before, Wind joining her this time. It was a nice little tune, putting a pep in Wind’s step, although he had nowhere to go. Malon trailed off, stirring the food once more. Wind sat back down on his chair, swinging his legs to the song already gone in the wind, pondering for a moment.

 

“Does he ever play for you? Time, I mean. You said he played an ocarina, which we all knew but none of us have ever heard him play, so I was curious if he played for you,” Wind mumbled. Malon hummed for a second, before turning around to look at him.

 

“Sometimes. He whistles Epona’s Song almost every time he comes home, absolutely thrills Epona, but he hasn’t actually sat down and played for me in a while,” Malon smiled. “Maybe we should ask him to play after dinner.”

 

“Can we?” Wind begged Malon. She laughed again, and agreed to ask Time when he came back inside from doing some of the chores with the other boys. They continued to talk as dinner finished, and the Links came round to eat.

 

-

 

After dinner, Malon brought Time his ocarina, as the other boys watched, curious. This would be their first time hearing Time play the ocarina.

 

“I’m going to go clean up, play me some nice music would you, fairy boy?” Malon teased as she walked towards their dining room. Time gently blushed and nodded his head, sitting down on the couch. The boys crowded around, excited to hear their leader play some music for his wife.

 

Wind, of course, was trying to stop bouncing in place. Malon had told him about all the songs Time used on his journey, the ones with powers. Wind desperately wanted to hear one, but he didn’t want to seem like a little kid. He fidgeted, glancing between the kitchen door and Time’s hands, before clearing his throat. All eyes turned to him.

 

“Yes Wind?” Time questioned, his eyebrow raised.

 

“Can you play one of your songs that Malon was telling me about? The ones that do things? You know, like the one that changes day and night, or the one that let you talk to your forest friend,” Wind said nonchalantly, trying not to sound like he was begging, but he was pretty sure he failed. Regardless of if he was begging or not, Time hummed and nodded, thinking for a moment.

 

“I got one I think you’ll like Wind,” Time said, glancing over in the direction of the young boy.

 

He picked up his ocarina and blew a single note, stopping for a moment to change his hand positions, then began playing a very slow, almost swinging melody. Malon’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

 

_Rains of spring, drizzlin’ thing,_

_storms following their master,_

_winds blow to the east, winds blow to the west,_

Her high voice rang out, clear and as beautiful as it was when she sang with Wind earlier. Time continued to play, and Twilight began to hum along. Soon, the whole group was singing or humming along to Time and Malon.

 

Slowly, the sound of rain was heard within the house, beating a soft cadence to the song, making Wind homesick. It reminded him so much of the storms on his island home, and the storms that rolled in while Tetra and he were on the sea. Calming, familiar, and never without beauty and danger, intermingled into a singularity.

 

Outside, a storm formed over the ranch, drizzling rain across the fields, deep blue skies with streaks of grey throughout. The horses, safe in their stable, nickered at the rolling thunder. It was a consistent roll, almost like heavenly chords, lulling the ranchside to sleep. The animals settled down for sleep while the storm rolled on and the family inside sang along to the beat of the thunder.

 

Finally, Time slowed and played his final few notes, holding the last one out longer. Malon came in and kissed him, then shooed all the boys off to bed, saying it was too late for any of them to be awake and doing much.

 

As Wind laid in his cot, he listened to the soft rain outside, the sound that reminded him so much of home. He smiled sleepily, happy with how the afternoon went.

 

Contently, he began to sing to himself,

_“Rains of spring, drizzlin’ thing,_

_storms fol-low-ing their mas-ter,_

_winds blow to the east, winds blow to the west,”_

Wind yawned, curling into himself. He blinked slowly, still mumbling the words, trying to stay awake.

 

“ _hm hm hmm, hm hm hmm,_

 _hmmm hm hm hm hmm hmmm…_ ” and the boy trailed off, falling asleep and dreaming of the comforting storms of his island home, and the sweet voices of Malon and Tetra, singing their storm songs.


End file.
